Raising Legendary Chicks1&2
by Ultrite
Summary: The title says it all


Raising Legendary Chicks

Chapter 1

"Dave, come over here! There's a Bulbasaur that just hatched! Come clean up the eggshells!"

Marge, the one of the head workers at the breeding center near Saffron City was calling me to he

with a newly-hatched Bulbasaur. I did, and then took the little plant lizard to a small nursery pen that

looked like a normal Bulbasaur habitat. Robby, another worker, gave it a quick examination and cared

for it a little.

As you know, my name is Dave, and I'm really an a$sistant at the Saffron City Pokemon Breeding

Center. I am one of three kids here, who all act as a$sistants.

Christine is another. She fairly enjoys working with baby Pokemon, and likes to see them learn new

things as they grow and as their release into the wild or transfer to Prof. Oak or another place

approaches.

Jacob (Jake for short) is the last as$istant at the breeding center. He has an outrageous sense of humor

and cracks lots of jokes. Every day we work at the breeding center, he always has some way to make

Christina and I laugh. He enjoys doing funny things to Pokemon, and even teaches them new moves

sometimes. (they're really funny. Once, he taught a Machop to do the Macarena. Man, was that

hilarious!)

I walked over to a pen and petted an Eevee. It was happy.

"Eeeeeee," it squeaked.

"Aww, you're just too cute!" I commented.

At that time, Christina came in with one of the people in charge of wild Pokemon. She had a basket with

something in it. I couldn't tell because there was a towel over it. The person checked, said whatever it

was in there was okay, and left. She took me by the hand and went to get Jake.

"Jake! Jake! Come out here!" she shouted through the closed door to Jake's little "office" room. The

door opened and we could see Jake sitting on the floor playing with a Charmander. Rap music was

playing at high volume. Jake looked at us and turned the volume down.

"Hey, Charmander, do the thing I taught you!" he commanded.

The Charmander turned around, walked under the table, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. It put

them on and said funkily,

"Char!"

"Hahahahahaha! HA HA ha ha ha!" we all laughed. It was another one of Jakes psycho new moves that

he occasionally teaches a Pokemon.

"I was taking a walk along the woods and the beach area, when I found these," Christina said as she

took us out of the room and into another and took the towel off the basket.

"Whoaa," Jake and I gasped.

In the basket were 5 eggs. They kinda looked like normal chicken eggs, but they had some tiny specks

and marks on them. They were all different sizes.

"What kind of Pokemon eggs are these?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to be some kind of birds'. That one kind of looks like a Pidgeot's. Or a

Fearow's," Christina said.

"Or maybe breakfast!" shouted Jake.

"Can you cut it out?" asked Christina and I. Jake did.

"DAAAVE! There's a Charmander rummaging in Jake's stuff!" came a voice of one worker. I went into

Jake's room, took the Charmander, and put it into the feeding room to be fed.

Christina went to the incubator room and put the eggs into the incubators. Jake went into the aviary,

where he played a dance mix in front of a Farfetch'd, which stood there watching Jake dance and make

some jokes of sort. I went into a nursery and sat down to watch an Arcanine play with her Growlithe

puppies. We all did some work with various baby Pokemon, then went home.

Chapter 2

One day, a few weeks later, we had to work at the breeding center for the day.

I met up with Christina and Jake in the front office. We all went down to the incubators together, so we

could all see if the eggs were hatching. We checked through every incubator, turning the eggs. We saw

a stray egg sitting on a table. I went over to put it into an incubator, when it started glowing.

"Whaa?!" I said.

It actually was a Ditto who was playing a trick. I never noticed the eyes. The Ditto crawled away.

"Ditto!"

"Ugh."

We finally came upon the 5 mysterious eggs that Christina found.

"Mmmmm, breakfast!" Jake exclaimed.

"It's not breakfast!" shouted Christina, "It's a Pokemon egg! It'll hatch eventually!"

"Yeah, just cool it," I added.

We stared at the eggs a little more. Suddenly, the middle-sized egg had a tiny crack on it. Another was

shaking and you could hear tiny peeping noises.

"Uh oh, they're hatching!" I shouted.

"Quick, get them to the cafeteria!" said Jake.

"No, they seem like birds. Let's rush these to the hatching room in the avian wing!" said Christina.

We all took the eggs and rushed to where Christina told us. The avian wing is where we care for the

bird Pokemon, and includes the aviary and nurseries. We got into the hatching room and put the eggs

into a box. Jake lit the warming light over the box and we all watched the middle-sized egg crack away.

Finally, a while later, the egg was almost fully cracked open. You could see a little bit of the chick. The

chick then pushed the shells apart and came out of the egg.

It wasn't any Pidgey or Spearow chick. Not even Farfetch'd or Doduo. This particular chick was a nice

yellowish color. It had a little crest of fuzz on the top of its head, which was orange or red, and a little

yellow. The tail was a little clump of down, the same as the body. The wings were short and had the

yellow body down, but there were a few feathers already on it. The feathers were red and

pinkish-white, and looked gorgeus, even though this was just a little chick. The feathers and the crest

had a little orange-red glow to them, and when Jake nudged them a little, smoke came up. The chick

looked at us and uttered a small peep that sounded like

"Treeeeeeeeeeeees!"

We all looked at each other. Jake and I could read Christina's lips.

It could only be one species of bird that could look and say that.

"Moltres," we all whispered simoutaneously. The Moltres chick looked at us again and cheeped. It then

fell asleep.

Jake took the Moltres into an isolation plexiglas$ tank that was heated. (It's for newly-hatched chicks to

rest in and as their down dries.) We then sat down, looking at the other eggs. One egg, which was a

pale bluish, had a crack. We had an idea of what kind of Pokemon was gonna hatch from it. We

waited...


End file.
